parejas inusuales serie de one shots
by albe20
Summary: una seria de relatos de parejas poco comunes del anime
1. corazon roto

Parejas misty x clemont

Corazón roto

En un parque de ciudad lumius estaba en una banca sentada una chica de cabello corto de color naranja y por la expresión de su rostro estaba llorando amargamente este día para ella no era el mejor de su vida después de todo hoy perdió al amor de su vida.

— ¿Por qué? Que tiene ella que no tenga yo —exclamaba la chica en voz alta mientras seguía derramando lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes — ¡ash porque me haces esto yo siempre te espere! — ¡no es justo!

— A veces la vida no es justa pero no por eso hay que deprimirse por ello siempre habrá una oportunidad para ser felices cuando menos los esperemos —comentó una persona que se sentó a lado de ella

—tu eres el líder de gimnasio que acompaño ash por kalos —exclamo misty sorprendida de ver aquel muchacho sentado junto a ella —tu nombre es clemont verdad

—Si así es y disculpa si te interrumpí es que solo te vi corriendo durante la boda y observe que te alejaste llorando solo te seguí para ver cómo te encontrabas —respondió el inventor —espero que mi presencia no te incomode

—no para nada, en realidad necesitaba palabras de aliento en este momento es que aún no asimilo la boda de ash con esa chica llamada serena aun no comprendo que vio ash en ella —suspiro misty mientras recordaba el evento —soy un miembro de la elite cuatro de kanto me gusta las batallas tanto como a ash y aun así se fijó en esa chica que no le gustan tanto las batallas y prefiere la moda no puedo creer que ash se haya enamorada de ella.

—el amor no tiene lógica misty siempre he tratado de encontrársela hace tiempo en mi viaje con ash siempre note que él era muy amable con serena y siempre cedía ante sus peticiones y ella era muy comprensiva con el sin duda su relación era muy unida entre ellos, sabes creo que fue el destino el que los unió desde aquel campamento de niños hasta ahora —exclamo clemont —raro que crea en ese tipo de creencias ya que soy un hombre de ciencia

—sabes siempre creí que el destino hiso que conociera ash desde el incidente con la bicicleta supe que ese chico sería algo interesante en nuestro viaje al principio creí que era un mocoso engreído pero lentamente me empecé a enamorar de él y siempre trate de buscar el momento para confesarle mis sentimientos pero maldita sea a veces con mi actitud orgullosa escondía mis sentimientos insultándolo o minimizándolo si hubiera decido ir acompañarlo a kalos de seguro él y yo estaríamos juntos —dijo misty aun llorando y demostrando arrepentimiento

—él hubiera no existe misty aunque hubieras viajado con ash por kalos no sabrías con certeza de que ash te correspondería tus sentimientos es mejor no pensar en lo que hubiera sido ahora lo importante es felicitar a tu amigo en su boda después de todo ash sigue siendo tu amigo y debes de estar feliz por su felicidad ¿no es así? —Respondió clemont con tono serio —sé que duele que la otra persona no sienta lo mismo que tu pero oye no es el fin del mundo habrá alguien esperándote y cuando lo encuentres recordaras este día y te reirás mucho

—tienes razón muchas gracias tus palabras me animaron mucho por cierto me acompañarías de nuevo a ver ash me gustaría felicitarlo a él y serena —dijo misty ya un poco más animada

—claro que si —respondió clemont con una sonrisa

Después de caminar por un rato regresaron a la iglesia donde estaban los amigos de ash como eran dawn, may, cylan, brock, iris, ambas madres de los esposos entre otras personas cercanas al azabache como a serena.

Al llegar misty abrazo a ash y lo felicito después abrazo a serena y de igual manera la felicito, en eso clemont se mantuvo al margen observando esa escena con felicidad.

—Clemont ¿esa chica que te acompaño era tu novia? —pregunto Bonnie

— ¡no como crees! Solo la ayude con un problema —respondió clemont algo exaltado

—es bonita deberías invitarla a salir alguna vez — exclamó Bonnie

— ¡Bonnie por favor no otra vez con eso! —respondió clemont algo molesto

— está bien por el día de hoy no te molestare además presiento que ya encontraste a la mujer ideal para ti —dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picarona y volteando a ver misty

Misty aun platicando con ash y con serena volteo a ver por un momento al inventor y le sonrió hecho que dejo a clemont algo sonrojado y por donde Bonnie la notar la cara de su hermano solo lo empezaba a molestar.

Misty luego de hablar con los esposos y se retiró hacia donde estaba clemont para hablar con él.

—Hola a todos —dijo misty con una sonrisa

—hola mucho gusto me llamo Bonnie y soy la hermana de clemont por cierto hermano luego te veo voy a hablar con serena y ash los veo luego y por cierto me dio gusto en conocerte señorita —respondió Bonnie con aun sonrisa y se empezó a retirar del lugar dejando solos a misty y a clemont

—hasta luego Bonnie me dio gusto conocerte

—hola misty ¿te sientes mejor? —pregunto el inventor

—si me siento algo mejor solo vine a darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí —exclamo misty agradecida

—No es nada —dijo clemont algo apenado

—por cierto voy aquedarme a conocer la región de kalos me preguntaba si conoces a alguien que pueda guiarme para recorrer la región —exclamo misty

—Pues qué curioso yo tomare vacaciones si quieres te puedo acompañar en tu viaje bueno si eso quieres —respondió clemont algo apenado

—Claro que me gustaría mucho si a ti no te molesta guiarme —dijo misty algo apenada

—No es ninguna molestia seria todo un honor —respondió clemont como todo un caballero

—sabes clemont ash debería aprender de ti modales pero ahora eso es problema de serena así que hay que seguir planeando el viaje

Entonces clemont y misty empezaron a platicar mientras una Bonnie observa con algo de ternura a esas dos personas que por azares del destino se encontraron en esa boda

.

Esta será un serie de oneshoot de parejas algo inusuales por cierto si vieron el capítulo xyz 19 me llego al kokoro cuando miette lloro pobre no solo ash la bateo sutilmente si no que perdió ante serena espero que regrese la verdad es un buen personaje.


	2. amor enfermo

Un amor enfermo

Paul x dawn

En la región sinnoh para ser más exactos en el pueblo de rocavelo se podía observar una casa pequeña de color blanco en su interior vivía una joven pareja de recién casados para muchos observaban que era un matrimonio feliz después de todo paul era un líder de gimnasio muy respetado en ese pueblo y su esposa era un ex coordinadora que hizo buenas presentaciones en varios festivales pero por mala suerte nunca pudo coronarse ganadora en alguno de ellos solo quedaba segundo lugar aun así se ganó el respeto del público por sus fabulosas actuaciones por fuera parecía un matrimonio perfecto pero lo que la gente no sabía es que era una fachada.

— ¡siempre lo mismo de comer que no sabes hacer algo mejor! —grito paul enojado mientras azotaba el plato de comida en la pared

— paul discúlpame es que no encontré otros ingredientes para hacer algo mejor —respondia dawn con algo de lágrimas y un poco asustada por la reacción de su esposo

— ¡siempre con tus mismas excusas de siempre! ¡Realmente eres patética! — gritaba paul furioso entonces agarro los cabellos de su esposa y la empezó jalar con violencia

— ¡por favor paul no me pegues prometo que te haré lo que tú quieras de comer! —suplicaba dawn con lagrimas

— ¡debiste pensarlo antes de darme esta basura ahora solo recibe tu castigo por desobediente! —exclamo paul con enojo y entonces la empezó a golpear con sus puños en la cara y el abdomen de la chica después de unos minutos paul se cansó de golpearla y la dejo en el suelo algo herida. —suficiente por hoy cuando regrese espero que me hagas algo mejor de comer si no te va pesar

—Descuida paul ya verás cómo cumplo tu orden —exclamo dawn algo herida por la golpiza que le dio su esposo

Para dawn no era la primera vez que paul la golpeaba ya que paul cuando llegaba molesto a casa se desquitaba con ella, la pobre chica tenía que soportar los arranques de furia de su esposo y cuando terminaba se tenía que poner maquillaje para que la gente no la viera con moretones o cuando las heridas eran mucho ero simplemente se escondía en la casa y se ocultaba para que la gente no la viera.

paul cada vez que la golpeaba se arrepentía de su actos pero cada vez que trataba de cambiar su actitud hacia su esposa simplemente su frustración se lo impedía una de las razones por las que se casó con dawn era más que nada para dañar a su mayor rival que era ash kétchup creyó que casándose con dawn podría dañar la autoestima del entrenador de kanto pero para su desgracia no consiguió el efecto deseado ya que este se casó con su amiga de la infancia por lo tanto paul se tuvo que aguantar con este matrimonio aunque nunca comprendió por que dawn lo acepto tan fácilmente en ese entonces y otra duda que aún lo perseguía por que no se divorció de dawn si no cumplió su objetivo de dañar a ash.

Por otro lado dawn estaba un poco triste por lo sucedido hace poco con su esposo aunque nunca comprendió de todo porque se casó con paul si él era lo opuesto a lo que buscaba en un hombre, para ella su hombre ideal era ash kétchup el chico con el que recorrió la región de sinnoh aunque al principio pensaba que lo que sentía por el chico era solo amistad cuando se separó de el su partida dejo un vacío en su corazón después de un tiempo se reencontró con él en unova donde volvió a sentirse feliz nuevamente entonces comprendió que sentía mas que amistad por el chico de kanto solo que aún no sabía cómo expresárselo lamentablemente cuando agarro valor para confesarse a el entrenador azabache sus sentimientos ya era demasiado tarde él ya estaba en un relación con una chica pelimiel de nombre serena , se sentía tan mal que por despecho acepto a paúl, aun estando a punto de casarse ella tenía esperanzas que ash por celos reaccionara y fuera a pelear por su amor en su boda aunque la triste realidad ash fue con serena a felicitarla por su matrimonio.

Cuando se casaron al inicio dawn se defendía de paul y quería buscar cualquier excusa para pedir el divorcio aunque con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo voluntad y se volvió sumisa ante paul y poco a poco fue aceptando ese tipo de maltratos y pensaba que paul cambiaria con el tiempo cosa que nunca paso ya que iban más de dos años desde su boda y no había signos de mejora por parte de paul.

Paul fue a recorrer el pueblo para despejarse un poco por lo sucedido no quería golpear a su esposa pero sentía una rabia por lo sucedido en su gimnasio esta mañana.

Flashback

—muy bien ash este combate será de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo estás de acuerdo

—dijo paul y lanzo una pokebola donde saco a electevire —que esperas saca infernape y que comience la pelea

—no traje a infernape pero este pokemon es uno de los más fuertes que tengo y no solo eso si no fuera por el no sería campeón de kalos así que sal de ahí greninja —exclamó ash sumamente confiado

— ¡un pokemon de agua en serio crees ganarme con ese pokemon! —Dijo paul en un tono burlón —bien esto será fácil electevire usa puño trueno

—greninja ya sabes que hacer intercéptalo con corte —ordeno ash rápidamente a su pokemon

Entonces ambos pokemon chocaron sus ataques y comenzaron forcejear mientras paul estaba mirando el combate ash observo se celular y noto un mensaje de su esposa que le pedía reunirse con él para cenar y el azabache no lo pensó dos veces y decidió que era hora de terminar el combate.

— ¡greninja ya terminemos con esto! —grito ash y en seguida un torbellino de agua transformo a greninja en greninja ash

Paul quedo sorprendido por la extraña transformación en eso noto que greninja se abalanzo hacia electevire pero debido que no reaccióno a tiempo greninja golpeo al pokemon eléctrico con una gran fuerza que lo lanzo varios metros y debido a la fuerza del impacto del golpe de greninja electevire se estrelló en las paredes del gimnasio dejado a paul boca abierto y antes que pudiera deciel algo ash este ya iba corriendo a la salida del gimnasio

—paul me dio gusto combatir siento no pueda quedarme pero me llaman espero volver a pelear contigo otro día y mándale a saludos a dawn de mi parte —exclamaba ash mientras devolvió a su pokebola a greninja y salió del gimnasio para encontrarse con su esposa dejando a un paul paralizado por esa derrota tan rápida

Fin del flashback

Esa derrota sin duda dejo frustrado a paul desde que ash se volvió campeón de kalos siempre lo derrotaba al entrenador pelimorado ya no era como antes cuando se encontraba con él en sinnoh y podía humillar al entrenador de kanto, ahora ash era más fuerte que el y paul no soportaba esto aun así en su mente comprendía que no debía desquitarse con su esposa de esa manera este día cambiara para siempre.

Mientras que en la casa de paul

—ya me harte de ese maldito siempre con su maldito humor este día se acabó dawn buena voy a pedirle el divorcio y lo voy denunciar para que lo encierren por maltrato —exclamaba dawn furiosa

—amor vengo a disculparme por todo he sido un idiota pero prometo cambiar —dijo paul llegando a la casa y mostrándole un ramo de rosas

—no paul ya me harte de tus promesas hoy se termina todo voy a tramitar el divorcio —respondió dawn aun enojada por lo sucedido

—por favor dawn prometo cambiar es la última vez que te golpeo lo prometo —suplicaba paul mientras se arrodillaba ante su esposa

—está bien paul te creo juntos haremos que este matrimonio funcione —respondió dawn con una sonrisa

—Gracias cariño por confiar en mí nuevamente —exclamó paul sumamente aliviado por recibir el perdón de su esposa y se acercó para besarla a lo cual ella correspondió

—de nada amor además no creo que pueda vivir sin ti —respondió dawn con una sonrisa mientras se apartó de paul para respirar y luego volvió a besar a paul nuevamente donde poco a poco terminaron haciendo el amor.


End file.
